


Rehearsal

by klaviergavout



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, and lots of cheesy encouragement for the tiny scared actor man., just a tiny lil kiss on the cheek mebbe., just some cute stuff. nothing overly romantic at all either!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is practising his mime routine for the upcoming Beach-a-Palooza, fuelled by Kevin's encouragement. However, he still has some doubts about it all, and it takes more than just a few words to get him back on his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was part of the SU secret santa on tumblr, and my partner was oimuro.tumblr.com!

It was a beautiful summer's evening. The sunset flooded the sky with deep hues of orange, red, and yellow, and only a few clouds interrupted the colours with shadowed wisps. Crickets chirped loudly and intermittently, but never strayed too far from the bushes where they hid. Boats were tied to the docks by the sandy coast, gently careering back and forth as the tide pushed against them, and gulls flew noisily overhead.

A few yards away from the beach stood an outdoor stage, curtains attached as best as possible to the back, the many posters stuck haphazardly to the sides advertising the upcoming Beach-a-Palooza. On top of that stage was a young man clad in striped mime getup, gesticulating with precise and careful movements; standing in front of the stage, watching him intently, was another.

"Hey, Jamie."  
  
Jamie stopped in the middle of his routine and adjusted his beret, his mind completely taken off the invisible box he had been trapped in before. "Hm?"  
  
"You're doing great." Kevin gave him a charming smile from below, sticking both his thumbs up in approval.  
  
At this, Jamie turned red and looked away, fiddling with the red suspenders he wore. "O-oh, really? Thanks, Kevin."  
  
There was silence, for a while.  
  
"Are you _sure?_ " The smile was quickly fading off Jamie's face, and his shoulders began to droop."I mean, it's only mime. There's nothing much to it. A-and, you see, the whole routine centers around a  _box,_ that's it, just a box, I mean, who's gonna want to watch me mime a box, for real--"  
  
"Jamie."  
  
"And I mean, no offence to you or anything, but this outfit looks  _really_ childish. Oh god, that must've come out as offensive, sorry. I mean I know you helped style it and all, but, uh, people will laugh at me in this. Even though I guess that's the point of mime, isn't it, right? To be laughed at. Haha. I mean, not in a comedic way, but in an insulting way, y'know--"  
  
"Jamie. Listen to me."  
  
"And also, like, this is my first time  _performing_ mime. What if I freak out and forget the moves? That'd be so embarassing. Or, what if I lose my balance and fall? People wouldn't just make fun of me but I'd spoil the whole thing because if I tripped and fell I would injure myself and then Mr. Smiley would have to administer first aid and everything would be postponed and, even worse, if I fell  _off_ the stage I might actually seriously injure myself and then the whole thing could be cancelled and I'd have to go to hospital in these really silly mime clothes--"  
  
"Jamie!" Kevin shouted out his name this time, and it worked; Jamie stood still, completely silent. "Listen to me. I want to tell you something."  
  
Jamie paused for a moment, then sat down on the edge of the stage. Kevin climbed up and sat beside him.  
  
"Look at me." Kevin spoke softly, and Jamie did as he was told. "I think you're the best mime I've ever seen. I mean, OK, you're the  _only_ mime I've ever seen. But you're brave enough to perform in front of everyone in Beach City- well, pretty much everyone. And that's worth something, isn't it?"  
  
Jamie looked as if he was about to cry. "Is it really?"  
  
"It  _is_ worthsomething, I promise it is." Kevin put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Take me, for example. I'm in my element on the dance floor, right? There's a ton of people around me then, and they're all doing the same. But I'd  _never_ be able to dance, alone, up here. And you're doing pretty much that exact thing!"   
  
Jamie gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"I'm proud of you." Kevin kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You know I am."  
  
Slowly, Jamie moved his hand up and touched Kevin's, which was laying on his shoulder. "Thanks."  
  
There was a peaceful silence, for a while, and they listened to the crickets chirping around them as they sat facing each other. A couple of awkward laughs were exchanged during the pause, and eventually, Kevin got up from where he was sat.  
  
"Welp!" Kevin clapped his hands together. "Beach-a-Palooza is only next week. We better get you practising."  
  
Jamie beamed, a determined look in his eyes, and saluted up at Kevin. "Yes, sir!"


End file.
